Coming Home
by amy.ward.906
Summary: A simple day with another case turns into a rush...a mystery... to find someone very close to Seeley Booth. Who is this person?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

**A/N: Okay so my first attempt at Bones wasn't that great, but I am not finished with that one yet. So in the meantime I will be working on this one.**

I had it in my hands, so now all I had to do was hand it to him. Seeing his car in front of Wong Fu's I walked in just as Sid, the owner put some food on a table that people were sitting at.

"Come on, how many times do I have to say this? No case files here!"

"That would make the 10th time," Dr. Temperance Brennen said.

"Well, you are supposed to be a genius-

"I am a genius," she said matter-of-factly.

"Fine, but how many more times will I have to tell you before it sinks in?"

"We'll let you know," said Dr. Jack Hodgins.

Sid just shook his head in exasperation before he walked away. Looking towards the table I wasn't sure what to do.

"Hey kid can I help you?"

Now I knew what to do.

"Yeah," I said, as I handed him a file. "Make sure Agent Booth gets this." Then I took off

**3****rd**** person POV**

Sid just stared after the girl, wondering what was going on before walking over to the table.

"Booth, here," he said handing him the file.

"Thanks Sid."

He opened it, glancing at it before getting up out of his seat.

"Booth!" Dr. Brennen called after him, wondering what in the file was making him act so sporadic.

"Sid," Booth said going over to him. "Where did you get this?"

"A girl gave it to me."

"What girl?"

"Didn't catch her name."

"Did she look like this?" Booth asked Sid handing him a picture.

"Yeah that's her."

Booth put the picture back in the file before asking Sid, "When was she in here?"

"Just a minute ago, why?"

Booth tore out of there. Getting outside he looked around but he didn't see her.

"Damnit," he cursed. Dr. Brennen came out, wondering why Booth was so upset.

"Booth what is it?"

"That girl…she's my daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously…_

"_That girl…she's my daughter."_

"Your daughter?" Dr. Brennen asked.

Booth nodded. He was stunned. How could he have fathered a child and not have known?

"Booth let me see the file." Dr. Brennen said. He wordlessly handed her the file and she looked at it. His daughter had been in the system for a year. Why wasn't Booth notified? She looked up from the file to talk to Booth, but he was talking on the phone.

"You heard me. I want an APB out on Megan Cole; Caucasian female 5'4" 120lbs, brown hair and eyes. Tell the Metro PD do not approach. Notify me of her location but do not approach her." He hung up.

"Booth-

"Not now Bones." He said as he got in his car.

"Booth," she said, getting in as well, "1 year."

"What are you talking about?"

"She's been in the system for 1 year."

Seeley took the file from Bones.

"How come no one ever contacted you?"

He didn't answer. They just sat there in the car for close to 30 minutes thinking about everything before driving back to the Jeffersonian. As for Dr. Hodgins, he had left Wong Fu's already once he realized something private was happening. He didn't want to interfere, so he went back to the lab to work on the evidence and test some theories with Zack.


	3. Chapter 3

Almost 2 days had passed with no word on Booth's daughter or her location. He was trying to concentrate on finishing up the current case. Right then a break in the case came through.

As they finished up a call came through.

"Booth," he said answering his phone.

"Agent Booth, I just received a call of a domestic dispute on Bronson Street."

"You guys are equipped to deal with those."

"Agent Booth you put out an APB to notify you if we saw a Megan Cole matching the description."

"It's her?"

"Yes sir, apparently she's in some sort of altercation with her foster father."

Booth headed for his car with Bones following him. "What's the address?" he asked the officer as he and Bones got in the car.

"They're in the 600 block."

"Great thanks." He hung up the phone and drove off. Arriving on Bronson Street he saw a man and a girl _'Megan' _fighting. Actually it was more like the man was trying to drag her off and she was fighting to get away from him. He stopped the car a few feet away.

"Bones stay in the car."

"Booth-

"I mean it Bones." He got out and approached. "Hey let her go!"

"Buzz off asshole!"

"I said, let her go."

"Who are you?"

"Agent Booth FBI and I'm telling you for the last time, let her go."

"Fine," the man said as he shoved Megan to the pavement. Then he pulled out a gun.

**Megan's POV**

On the run for two days and he finds me. I try to get away from him which proves almost impossible. As it turns into a game of cat-and-mouse, I hear someone yell at him to let me go

"Agent Booth FBI and I'm telling you for the last time, let her go."

He shoves me and I land on the pavement, my hands being scraped in the process, along with my back and shoulders being jarred form the sudden fall. Then he pulls out a gun and fires it at me. I roll away from the path of the bullet. When I look up, a DC PD officer is handcuffing my foster dad and a woman is down on the ground in front of me.

"Are you injured?" she asks.

"Bones, I said to stay in the car."

"I need to make sure she is okay Booth." She turns back to me, "Are you injured?"

"I just fell wrong and my hands are scraped up a bit. Other than that I'm fine."

"No you're not. The left side of your face is swollen."

"What?" Booth asks.

"Booth, let's take her back to the Jeffersonian. Cam and I can do a full exam there."

The woman called Bones helps me up. We get into the car and drive off.

**A/N: okay as you noticed I mentioned Cam but in the first chapter I mentioned Wong Fu's. So as far as time-line let's say Season 4 or 5, so Cam is there and so is Zack. I didn't like him locked up. I'm not sure if Sid will be back. Let's just say they were at Wong Fu's because the diner was closed that day.**


	4. Chapter 4

As Booth pulled up in front of the Jeffersonian he said to Bones, "I'll come back in a bit."

"Okay," she said as she and Megan got out of the SUV. Then she asked Booth, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to make a few phone calls back at the office."

"Are you going to call Caroline?"

"She will be the first person I call." Booth said before he drove off.

As Dr. Brennen and Megan went inside the Jeffersonian and into the lab, Cam came over to them. "Oh Dr. Saroyan, would you help me with Megan's examination?"

Cam just looked at Dr. Brennen in confusion before saying, "Something tells me I missed out on something important."

"Oh yes, Megan this is Dr. Saroyan my boss. Dr. Saroyan this is Megan Cole, Booth's daughter."

Cam became even more shocked. "Booth has a daughter too?"

At Cam's statement, Megan looked to Dr. Brennen for clarification. "Booth has a son, Parker."

Megan nodded her understanding. Cam spoke up saying, "You said something about an examination?"

"Yes, I believe she was being abused by her foster father."

"Shouldn't she be examined at the hospital then?"

"No, we can perform the exam here." Dr. Brennen said matter-of-factly.

Cam just shrugged. "Alright, then we can perform the exam in the bone room since it's not being used right now." Dr. Brennen nodded and motioned for Megan to follow her. Entering the bone room and starting the exam on Megan, Dr. Brennen had to keep herself and her emotions in check. Besides the black eye that was developing where her face seemed swollen and tender, she also had a large amount of bruising on the left side of her upper back as well as multiple scarring all over her back. The scar tissue was reminiscent of wounds which suggested she had been whipped of beaten with a belt.

As Dr. Brennen took pictures and Cam put some salve on the bruising to help with the stiff, sore feeling, Angela came in.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

Seeing the girl sitting on the table, she asked the two women, "Who's this?"

The girl turned her head towards the voice. Angela seeing the girl's face cried out, "Oh my God! Megan?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously: Angela seems to know Megan…but how?_

"Oh my God! Megan?" Angela cries out.

"You know her?" Cam asks Angela.

"Yeah, sort of," Angela replies. "She's in Mrs. Pratt's English Class at Cardozo. Stacy and I are good friends."

Cam turned to Dr. Brennen, "Can you finish up with the exam?"

"Of course," said Temperance.

"Great. Once you're done take her to your office." Cam then left the bone room, almost dragging Angela with her. Entering her office she asked Angela, "How well do you know Megan?"

"I only met her a few times. "

"And you remember her?"

"Well she left an impression."

"How so?" asked Cam.

"Let's put it this way," Angela said. "She has a logic that reminds me of Brennen."

"Really?" Cam was impressed.

"Plus a talent for writing to match."

"Wow."

"I'll say. Hey what is Megan doing here?"

"She's Booth's daughter."

"Oh my god," Angela said yet again, shocked beyond belief.

"You can say that again. So while Booth is ironing out some legal kinks _'I hope so anyway'_ she will be here for the next few hours."

"I'm gonna go see Brennen," Angela said before leaving Cam's office. She had some questions she needed answered.

**A/N: Cardozo is in reference to Cardozo Education Campus in Columbia Heights. I looked this up on Wikipedia, deciding that a real high school might sound better than some made up place.**


	6. Chapter 6

Angela, upon entering her best friend's office, was immediately shushed. Wondering why, her unspoken question was answered when the forensic anthropologist motioned towards the couch. The artist then saw Megan lying on the couch, curled up and fast asleep. Dragging Dr. Brennen out of the office Angela asked her, "Is she okay?"

"She's sleeping."

"I can tell she's sleeping, but that doesn't answer my question."

Dr. Brennen looked through the glass towards the couch in her office. "When I saw her back…her wounds, they…"

Angela remained silent, giving her friend time to say what needed to be said.

"She seems so brave. She…

"Reminds you of you?"

Temperance nodded, "Just a little, a younger version of me perhaps."

"So is she going to live with Booth now?" Angela asked Dr. Brennen.

Temperance knew how twisted, cruel and unfair the system could be, so all the forensic anthropologist could say was, "I hope so."

**A/N: Okay, so earlier I mentioned Caroline, you know the Federal Prosecutor…is that her title? Please let me know if I am wrong. Also Dr. Hodgins (spelling?) will be coming into play with his conspiracies about the government and why Megan was kept from Booth. If anyone wants to give me some ideas on that, feel free. Maybe once Megan is living with Booth her and Zack (zach?) could have a bonding moment like brother/sister? Or maybe Megan and Dr. Brennen? As for relationships Dr. B is like she is now…more open and stuff but her and Booth do not live together. So no Christine. Anyone want other interns like maybe Wendell or Finn? How about Dr. Sweets? With everyone reading this story and over 2,000 views some feedback on these ideas would be ! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay after the last chapter I received a few questions from one reviewer that goes by the name **_Adelled_** so I am going to clear up a few things here for this reader. **

**For chapter 5 you asked if Angela was in high school. In this chapter I mentioned that Booth's daughter Megan was in Dr. Pratt's English class and that Stacy and Angela were good friends. To explain further Stacy is Dr. Stacy Pratt, who is Megan's English teacher. Dr. Stacy Pratt is good friends with Angela. I figured that Angela should have other friends besides Brennan. So no, Angela is not in high school, just that she is friends with a high school teacher, and Megan is 15 or 16 years old.**

**For chapter 6 you commented on my idea for Dr. Hodgins and government conspiracies. Also you asked why Booth didn't try to find Megan. As I mentioned in Chapter 2, he didn't know he had a daughter. She has been in the system for a year and no one has contacted him. So for the government conspiracy, it will be forming something along the idea of the government keeping Megan from Booth, even though the government knew that Booth was her father. So corrupt social workers and such. This will be my idea. So Booth didn't know about her and since he didn't know about her, he could not track her down.**

**Hope now you understand. With this long Author's Note complete, on with the story.**

_FBI Building…_

As Agent Seeley Booth stepped off the elevator, he was faced with one of the scariest people he had ever come in contact with.

"Okay cher I get a text from you, asking me to come over here and give you some legal advice. What's going on?"

Yep US Prosecutor Caroline Julian at his service. Booth handed Caroline Megan's file, "She's been in the system for a year."

"I wasn't aware you had a case involving a foster child."

"She's not a case, Caroline. She's my daughter and I want to know why she's been in the system and not with me."

"Hold up, this girl's your daughter? Are you sure?"

"Her birth certificate is in the file."

Caroline opened the file and glanced through it. "Where did you get this?"

"Megan had it."

"Megan?"

"That's her name."

Caroline let out a sigh, "A girl stealing a government file."

"It's her file."

"If anyone asks, I don't know how the file went missing." Taking a deep breath Caroline said, "If these records are accurate Seeley, then we need to find out why you were not informed about her." Stepping into the elevator she said, "Give me time to visit a few friends over in Family Court and I'll contact you this afternoon."

As the elevator doors closed, Booth went to his office to grab a few things before heading out to his car and back over to the Jeffersonian. In his opinion, afternoon couldn't come fast enough.


	8. Chapter 8

Once he got to the Jeffersonian, not seeing Bones on the platform he went to her office.

"Hey Bones."

"Booth," she said in surprise as she looked up from her desk. "Did you straighten everything out?" she asked him, referring to the legalities involving Megan.

"Caroline's going to look into everything and get in touch with me later on today." Then he looked around and started to panic. "Bones?"

"Yes Booth?"

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Megan, Bones. Where's Megan?"

"Booth calm down," she told him. "She's fine-

"Then where is she Bones?" Booth asked his partner, his mind going into full panic mode. Bones motioned to the couch. "She's sleeping." Booth took a couple of steps towards the couch and took a peek at the person on it.

Seeing Megan asleep with her eyelids flutter, he pulled a blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over her. She moved just barely, taking a deep breath, before settling down again and falling into a deep slumber.

Bones dragged the FBI agent out of her office. "So is she okay?" Booth asked Bones. She wasn't sure what to tell him. The marks she had seen on Megan, the pain that was so clear in her eyes, but her face trained to hide what she was feeling, what she had endured in the system…

As she was about to answer Booth, Caroline showed up with another woman and two police officers.

"I'm sorry cher. I tried to stop this."

"Stop what?" Bones asked her.

"Megan Cole will be placed in protective custody until parental eligibility can be established," one of the police officers stated.

"Hey," Dr. Saroyan said, coming out of her office. "What's going on?"

Caroline started to explain, "I went to the judge to find out why you weren't told about Megan. When I got there this devil woman," she said pointing to the social worker, "was already there saying you kidnapped Megan. I told the judge the situation and handed him Megan's file. Then he said until this debacle is straightened out, Megan is to go to Juvenile Hall under police protection."

"What?" yelled Booth.

"What's going on?" Megan asked, coming out of Dr. Brennen's office. The officers approached her and led her outside.

Seeley looked at her, but held his ground. Cam and Temperance put their hands on his shoulders offering comfort and strength as he watched his daughter being taken away from him.

BONES/BONES/BONES/BONES

Megan had been in Juvi for close to two weeks. The worst part was that once she got here, she was put into solitary confinement. When she asked one of the guards why she wasn't put in a regular cell, all she was told was that it was for her own protection. In her mind, this was bullshit. First her social worker keeps her from her father and then she gets thrown in jail.

Maybe wanting to live with her dad was a bad idea. Maybe she should have just run away, hidden from the system until she turned 18. Anything had to be better than this...

_Meanwhile…at Family Court_

"Judge Dalton, as I've been telling you…"

"Yes Ms. Birch. I heard you. You claim that Agent Seeley Booth here was kidnapping Megan-

"That's correct Your Honor." Ms. Birch said.

"Thank you, but interrupt me again and I'll remove your badge." Alex Dalton, Family Court Judge told the uptight social worker, who thankfully had the decency to look ashamed. "Now where was I? Oh yes, you said Seeley kidnapped Megan. Question is, how could he kidnap her when he is her father?"

Pulling a document from her bag and giving it to the judge she said, "He signed this form last year, two weeks after her mother died, that states he relinquishes his parental rights."

Judge Dalton looked at Agent Booth. "Is this true Agent Booth?"

"No Your Honor. Absolutely not." Booth was furious. What the hell was this worker up to?

"I see…Ms. Birch, would you mind waiting outside for a moment?" After Megan's social worker had left the office, Alex said, "Ms. Julian? I need to ask you and Agent Booth…if the signature on this is false, then do you have any thoughts on why Ms. Birch would purposely keep Megan from her father?"

"Your Honor, this is not the first time the FBI or myself have had a run-in with Ms. Birch. There have been a few cases involving children in which Ms. Birch has either reluctantly tried to keep evidence from us or kept children quiet during questioning. My only suspicion is that she doesn't think a FBI agent would make a good father."

"Agent Booth," Judge Dalton said. "I will grant you temporary custody. In 6 months there will be a court date to either finalize or revoke custody. Any indiscretions I hear about will have major influence on the finality of the placement of Megan Cole. Do we understand each other?"

Booth nodded, "Absolutely Your Honor."

"Good. Now I'll have Mrs. Dunston from Child Welfare get Megan out of Juvenile Hall and drop her off to you by 4PM this afternoon."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: yes I know it's been over a year since I last updated. Sorry about that…**

_"Hey Cole,"_ yelled a guard, _"I'm opening your door, so step back."_

_'Thank God!'_ thought Megan. She heard a loud clang as the door to her box-like cell was opened and bright light flooded the space. The guard took a hold of her arm as soon as she exited the space and led her to the front of the facility, where an official from Child Welfare was waiting for her. Signing the transfer paperwork, the Child Welfare worker looked at the girl. Briefly reading the girl's file (yes there was more than one copy) she felt for the girl, for what she had been through. "Megan Cole?"

"Yes ma'am," Megan nodded, timid. After everything she had been through so far, she was beginning to lose trust in people. She had long since lost trust in the system.

"I'm Mrs. Dunston from Child Welfare. I'm going to take you to your father." The two of them got into the worker's car and drove away. Arriving at an apartment complex Mrs. Dunston took Megan inside and knocked on a door.

When the door opened, there stood Seeley Booth.

_Meanwhile…_

Seeley had left the judge's office and went back to his apartment. Straightening things up, he knew that he was going to have to get a bigger place once Megan got there. Right now he only had a two bedroom, which meant that either Megan was going to have to sleep in Parker's room or on the couch. This sleeping arraignment wouldn't fly with social services. So he pulled out the newspaper, for two reasons. Looking for a bigger place and trying to kill time until 4 PM when his daughter would be coming home. As he flipped through the real estate pages, the phone rang startling him.

"Booth," he said as he answered it.

"Booth, it's Temperance."

"Bones, what's up?'

"First don't call me Bones. Second do you need any help once Megan arrives?"

"No I'm good. I'm just looking through the real estate pages."

"You already have a place to live," said Dr. Brennan.

"Yeah, but this apartment is only a two bedroom and you know I have partial custody of Parker."

"I have a contact in real estate. I'll contact her and this weekend, unless there is a murder, then we can look at houses."

"Thanks Bones," Booth told his partner.

"Don't call me Bones," replied Dr. Brennan, then disconnected the call.

As Booth put down the phone, he saw what time it was. Rising from his seat he started to pace for about 5 minutes until he heard a knock at the door. Walking over to it, he shrugged his shoulders, rolling his head and calming his nerves. He didn't think he had ever been this nervous.

Then he opened the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yeah, I know. It's been too long since an update. Well I've had a lot of stuff going on. All very complicated. So anyway here's the next chapter…**

As Booth opened the door, there stood the new social worker and his daughter, _'His daughter_' he thought. Megan Cole, looking so frail and helpless but hiding it well. He noticed only due to parental instinct. Well that, and his FBI training.

Allowing the two of them to come inside, he said, "Hi Megan."

She glanced at him briefly, then went back to looking at the floor. "Hi," she said in a low voice.

"Your room is this way." He told her as he showed her the bedroom. She noticed the male child décor and wanted to say something. Perhaps crack a joke, but she didn't want what she said to come off as sounding unappreciative so soon. So she kept quiet. Even getting a mattress and a lamp was good in her eyes, as her previous sleeping arrangements before the jail, consisted of a cold cement basement floor in the pitch black darkness. "Why don't you unpack while I talk to Mrs. Dunston?" he told her and then went out to the living room.

Sitting down on the couch, he noticed the look on the workers face. "Before you say anything, this sleeping arrangement is only temporary. That room belongs to my son, who I have partial custody of. I'm going to be looking for a bigger living space this weekend. So by the end of next week at the latest, she'll have her own room."

Mrs. Dunston was about to voice her concerns, so she appreciated Seeley confronting it. She could tell right away that he was a good parent and she didn't want anything hampering the future custody proceedings and keeping this girl away from her father. As she had Seeley sign a few papers that gave him temporary custody, she gave him everything that that state had on Megan Cole as well as her business card. "Call me when you get into your new place. I'll need to do an inspection." With this Mrs. Dunston left the apartment.

Going back to Megan, he stood in the doorway of the bed room. As he watched her unpack the small bag, he then realized just how few items she had. He knew they needed to go shopping and get her some clothing…and stuff.

It hit him that he was out of his element as what to shop for, for a teenage girl. Especially his daughter. So he called someone who could help.

_"Brennan."_

"Hey, I need some help."

_"Booth? What's wrong?" Temperance asked, hearing the fear in Seeley's voice. "Is Megan there yet?"_

"Yeah. She's here and she's fine, except...what do I buy her?"

_"Buy her?"_

"Clothing," Booth said in a whispered tone. "Bones, she's barely got anything. Just one bag." He didn't want to say that he noticed it only half full. His daughter had showed up to his place with not much more than the clothes on her back.

_"You need help to buy her clothing?" __**"Who's going shopping?" **_Booth heard Angela say in the background. _"Booth. He's having trouble deciding what to buy for his daughter." _Angela took the phone from Temperance and said to Booth, **_"Okay, Booth. It's obvious you need help. Pick me and Brennan up from the Jeffersonian. We'll go with you to the mall and give you a hand."_**

Exhaling a sigh of relief, he replied, "Thanks Ange. You're a lifesaver. I'll be there soon." Hanging up, he went back to the bedroom. "Hey Megan, get your coat on. We're going shopping."

Following her dad, just as they were about to exit the apartment, he saw that she was about to walk out without a coat. "Where's your coat?" All she had on was her long sleeved shirt. "Did you leave your jacket in Mrs. Dunston's car?"

She shook her head. "Megan?" Booth asked her, hoping he was wrong, but his gut told him otherwise. "Do you have a jacket?"

She shook her head. "I don't need one."

Taking a deep breath, he felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest. How much more wrong had been done to this girl? Opening the hall closet he took a leather jacket off a hanger. "Put this on." He said handing her the jacket. Once she put it on, he shot her a smile, to which she returned with one of her own. "There's the Booth smile." As the two of them exited the apartment and got in the car Booth said, "You good?"

"Uh-huh," she replied with a nod.

"Good. That jacket should keep you warm enough until we can get you your own."

Arriving at the Jeffersonian, he saw Hodgins and Zack getting into Hodgins car. "We'll meet you guys at the mall." Hodgins said to Angela.

"Whoa!" Booth said. "Who said you two could tag along?"

"Booth, come on man," Hodgins said. "Shopping with women? Face it, you are going to need reinforcements. Can't have the women outnumber the men can we?"

"I have to agree with Dr. Hodgins," stated Zack. "History has shown when going into battle, there are strength in numbers."

"Zack's right. Shopping with women is a battlefield all its own." Then Zack and Hodgins drove off. Once everyone arrived at the mall, Angela gave Booth a newspaper she bought from a vendor. "Here. We'll shop while you guys wait here in the food court and look over the real estate. You'll need some ideas on where to live. We'll be back in about 2 hours."

At hearing this Megan tensed up. A lot could happen in two hours. _'I'll be okay. I know Angela and Dr. Brennan is nice' _she thought, trying to relax. The girl was hesitant at leaving her father yet again, even though she knew she would be coming back. It seemed like every time she turned around, they were being separated.

Booth looked at his daughter. "Meg, are you gonna be okay for that long?" he asked her, sensing her nervousness. Temperance noticed her hesitation as well. "We can call him whenever you want." She told the teenager.

Angela then noticed how scared Megan was and asked her, "How about he comes with us?" Megan shook her head. She didn't want him to think she was a baby or anything. "You sure?" Megan nodded. The last thing she wanted him to see were her scars. He might shoot someone, go to jail and she would wind up back in the system. "Okay, how about we take it one store at a time? Anytime you want we can come back here." At this Megan smiled a bit, then the three women went in search of clothes.

During the trying on of clothing is when things almost went downhill. Angela passed one shirt over the door of the changing room to Megan. Trying it on, Megan actually liked it…for a moment. "How's it fit sweetie?"

"It's fine."

"Well come on out here and let me see it." Opening the door, she stepped out and was met with praise. Then she heard Angela gasp. Brennan had mentioned to Angela briefly that Megan had wounds, but she didn't go into detail on how bad they were. "It's got an open back, doesn't it?" asked Megan. Not waiting for an answer she went back into the dressing room and took off the shirt, putting her long sleeve back on. Exiting the dressing room, she went to the t-shirts and started to browse.

Angela calmed down and went over to Megan. "We won't tell him, okay?"

"Booth will find out," Temperance said, knowing that he would need to know. "But it won't be today. Alright Megan?"

"Thanks Dr. Brennan." The moment of crisis passed and they continued shopping.

_Later on…_

It took the full two hours and several trays of food between the three men, but he had managed to narrow down the search to about 10 houses. Then Hodgins said, "Here they come." Looking up from the table at the food court, he saw Angela, Bones and Megan.

When he saw his daughter, his face held a look of awe on it. Dressed in one of her new outfits, he noticed just how beautiful his daughter was. _'Glad I got my gun. I might have to scare off some teenage boys here soon. A pretty girl with the Booth smile' _Seeley thought as he smiled.

**Yeah I know. A weird place to leave it, but still… it's over 1000 words.**


End file.
